The Curious Case of Severus Snape SSHG
by Severus Sortiarius
Summary: One drunken night, Severus Snape asks himself a question that leads him to create a potion that he believes will reveal the answer to his question...when his apprentice Hermione Granger arrives the next morning to assist him with long overdue project all is not what it seems...and why is Severus Snape suddenly calling himself...Alan?
1. Prologue:One Firewhiskey Too Many

_**The Curious Case of Severus Snape SSHG**_

 **A SS/HG fanfic by Severus Sortiarius**

 **A/N:I OWN NOTHING, This is for my amusement and others if you feel so incline to venture with me...The Characters and all rights Belong to J.K. Rowling, but I like to venture into her playground...particularly when it comes to a certain Potions Master...No Money is being made off this...and I'm quite alright with that...Stress relief and letting my imagination run wild is all I care about here...and of course Reviews...I'll try and watch my spelling but it does tend to go awry in the heat of the moment when typing so bare with me...This is not my first fanfic but my first to probably be published...RATED M and it's not changing...I won't be as descriptive as some other writers out of respect to the characters, but I will make them HUMAN.**

 **WARNING: Contains Mature Content...M FOR MATURE**

 **My thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**

 **Prologue** **:** _ **One Firewhiskey Too Many**_

 _Severus Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 **O** range, red, and yellow flames had been dancing around a blackened log inside the fireplace of Severus Snape's quarters. The obsidian eyes of Snape glared rather hazily at the log as he drank down his third glass of firewhiskey. He had been pacing all night following the party he attended with his young apprentice. She had been quite the sight, a lovely thing of bushy brown hair and amber eyes with a slender frame tucked rather expertly into a velvet red dress and black heels. She had red lipstick and looked every bit the kind of girl that commanded the attention of the opposite sex. For the Potions Professor's part he had tried at least a little to tidy himself up. He had worn formal robes, and attempted to wash his hair but he could hardly do much about the lank appearance or the slick greasy texture. Making potions always made it hard for him to care for his particular hair type.

It had been a slow night in which they were simply celebrating a recent break through on a potion that had taken them six months to get any sort of results from. The process had been slow and time consuming but with the dedication to their craft that the master and his apprentice showed it was well worth the wait. The effects had not yet been tested nor the texture but it had finally reached the stage for proper testing instead of bubbling over and becoming a dull gray color like all the others.

Snape had recognized that he had been demanding and pushy in the wake of his ambitious drive to complete the project and to compensate for his lack of manner, he took his apprentice out for the evening. She had not complained during the long hours and her help had proved to be quite invaluable. Of course he would never out right tell her this, she was still his apprentice after all.

They had ordered a round of drinks happily chatting away about their break through when some young charming wizard from a well off family approached them flirting with Snape's apprentice as if he had not been there and tried repeatedly to coax her into abandoning him at the table in a bid to come join him and his socially acceptable friends.

The prat made comments along the lines of "Greasy old man", "Dungeon Bat", and one could not forget "Gangley spider" pertaining to Snape. He had been use to the name calling for as long as he could remember and even half-expected her to run off and join the charming fellow and his friends. He had been utterly surprised when the amber eyes of the young witch flashed with rage and she pointedly hexed the charming wizard. He took off back toward his table calling her all sorts of crazy.

Not having much of an appetite, Snape had a few more drinks with the young witch and promptly escorted her home. She had been clearly upset at the younger wizard's manner but she felt terrible for what was said to Snape. He remained largely unaffected by it use to the treatment all his life. He bid the young witch good night and headed back to his rooms for the evening.

Now alone staring once more at the flames rising inside of his fire place, Severus Snape took another sip of his firewhiskey. As his thoughts went back to Lily Evans, the girl who held his heart for a great many years despite her not wanting anything to do with him. She had left him for James Potter and met her end at the hands of the dark lord. Her son with Potter went on to save the wizarding world with his help of course and now peace had reigned for a good many years afterward.

Still, The Potions Master could not help but wonder.

"What did she ever see in James Potter, that she never saw in me?" he asked aloud.

James Potter was a brash, arrogant, self-serving , jackass that tormented those weaker and worse off than him. He bullied and charmed his way through everything. He was a ring leader and a real scum of the earth pretty boy. Yet somehow he managed to win Lily's heart. No matter how sweet Severus had been, or how caring and attentive, she never cared for him like she had that creep.

He had not understood why she had regarded him with such hatred when James had done far worse things that he had and she still cared for him. Then there was Sirius Black, he had been the handsome, charming, and wealthy beyond his years sort. A _Pureblood_ from a very old and highly prejudice family. He was friends with both James and Lily.

The black hearted prat had tried to kill Severus when he was 16 and charmed his way out of any sort of punishment. No wrong doing was ever to be put on Sirius sodding Black because he was the guy everybody wanted to be like, everybody except James Potter who had his own narcissistic view of himself. For the life of him, Snape could not figure out what made them so special that even the older witches and wizards cow-towed to their every whim.

"What was it about them that she preferred over me?" asked Snape going mad with questions.

 _Had he not treated her with enough respect? Had he not looked out for her all those years before Hogwarts? Why had she suddenly decided that two selfish prats were worth more to her than him? Was it the way he looked? Was it his clothes? The greasy hair? What was it?_

Snape finished off the rest of his firewhiskey and made his way down to the labs. With uneasy footsteps he descended the stairs into the darkened room. He waved his hand and the room became lit with enough light to function as he made his way over to his potions ingredient. He had not set out to do this, the notion only in his head for a split second before his hands were shopping Nirnroot, and dicing bleeding crown, as well as pouring in wisp wrappings, he filled the bubbling cauldron and brought it down to a simmer as he continued to chop and dice various plants and fill the brew.

His obsidian eyes grew wide with anticipation as he worked well into the early morning hours forgoing sleep driven by his ambition. It wasn't until day break before the brew had been complete and turned the color of midnight blue in the cauldron. With a wave of his skilled hand Snape magically transferred the now cool elixir into a medium sized phial. He held it up studying it as if it had been a priceless work of art.

"N-Now." he said still feeling the effects of the firewhiskey despite his skill at crafting potions. "W-We w-will s-s-s-see...w-w-what m-makes w-wizards l-like James Potter and S-Sirius B-Black s-s-so g-great to y-you...L-Lily."

Severus Snape held the phial to his lips and drank down the continence in a mock toast to himself. He had not even given himself time to name the strange concoction before it was gone. After a second or two of doubting what the effect would be Snape felt a sharp sensation of pain. He dropped the empty phial shattering it against the cold stone floor. A wave of dizziness hit him and he seemed to lose his footing stumbling backwards until he too hit the stone floor below.

Whatever Severus S. Snape had done to himself,one thing was for sure, the consequences could not have been far behind.


	2. Chapter 1: Hell Of A Morning After

**Chapter 1:** _ **Hell Of A Morning After**_

 _ **{A/N: Wanted to see something different with (SSHG), so I decided to write this, not an altogether original concept, but it seemed as good a prompt as any.}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Severus Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 **H** ermione Granger entered Severus Snape's quarters not knowing what to expect. Snape appeared to have been largely unaffected by the jerk wizard from the night before. Still, it had been her suggestion to go to that pub. There wasn't a sound as Hermione continued inside. The smell of firewhiskey had been pretty thick as she stepped through the front room. She sighed knowing full well that what ever that creep said had actually gotten to Snape wither he showed it or not. She hoped the man didn't spend all night drinking himself into a stupor. He had been quite the slave driver during his post-drinking moods.

"Hello." called Hermione. "I'm here Professor."

The bushy haired witch ventured down into the private labs figuring he had gotten an early start. It was always the norm when he was in one of his black moods. She tried her best to stay out of his way. Especially, when he had been drinking the night before. With a sigh Hermione stepped into the well lit private labs, a definite sign that he had been working all night.

"Severus, are you in here?" she asked a bit concerned when she caught sight of the broken glass.

She stepped around the tables and gasped when she found Snape unconscious on the floor. She immediately dropped down by his side and checked to see if he had been breathing. She had been relieved when the pale torso of Severus Snape had indeed been rising and falling with the familiar motion of breathing.

Hermione looked him over. There was a small cut on his head from the fall but he seemed to be relatively unharmed. She woke him with a conjured picture of water that she threw on him. Snape suddenly jolted up in reaction to the freezing cold water hitting his skin. Hermione stood up with her arms folded across her chest.

"AHHHH!" had been the first thing out of his mouth as he tried to get his bearings.

Hermione waited.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!" he shouted shaking from the combination of cold air and his seething rage.

"I had to wake you up." replied Hermione simply.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you cleaning cauldrons from now until spring?" he asked.

"Give me one good reason why you decided to brew and test a potion on yourself without taking the proper precautions?" asked Hermione.

Snape blinked vaguely remembering his antics from the previous night.

"Potion?" he asked.

Hermione directed his attention to the shattered phial on the floor.

Snape suddenly felt his head pounding.

"Potion." he said. "I-I remember doing something last night...obvious I was drunk...but to concoct an entire Potion in one night?"

Hermione had been stunned that he had been at a loss when it came to an explanation.

"Do you have any idea what you created?" she asked.

Snape shook his head.

"I can't remember much of anything." he replied.

Hermione sighed and walked over to a small black shelf attached to the wall. She pulled a small phial with an orange looking substance and handed it to him.

"Drink this." she instructed.

Snape looked at her for a moment. He briefly wondered who had been the master and who had been the apprentice here but his pounding head forced him to submit to her wishes. He took the phial and drank down the orange liquid. He yawned as it seem to quickly take effect easing his headache and dull sense of nausea.

"Better?" asked Hermione.

"Much." he replied. "What was that?"

"An improved grade of Pepper-up potion." replied Hermione. "I figured with your drinking you'd need it."

"Are you implying that I may be an alcoholic, Miss Granger?" asked Snape with an arched eyebrow.

"No." replied Hermione. "You just tend to drink more when you're in the mood to punish yourself for some unknown reason."

Snape rolled his eyes. _Now she wants to be observant? Where was all this when she was his student?_

"You should go lie down." said Hermione summoning a broom to her as she began to sweep up the bits of broken glass from the phial. "You know that you're tired and you get cranky this time of day when you run on so little sleep...plus you're back is probably killing you by now from your night on the cold stone floor."

Snape gave her a dirty look hating that she had been right.

"Don't touch anything." he warned.

"Of course." replied Hermione. "Far be it from me to go fiddling with your precious lab without you to hover over me."

Snape glared at her once more and made his way up the stairs. He did his best to ignore the pain still not ready to give her the satisfaction of being right about him.

"I'll get you, your lunch when you wake up." called Hermione after him as she continued sweeping.

Snape disappeared upstairs and she turned her attention back to her task. She shook her head realizing that whatever that creep said at the club the night before had really gotten to him if he was testing random potions on himself. As she swept Hermione came across a piece of broken phial with what looked like a drop of whatever potion Snape ingested left on it.

Skillfully, she collected the sample and stored it away for future reference.

 _Snape's Bedroom, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Snape climbed into his four poster bed after discarding his trade mark robes and frock coat. He had tossed his dirty white shirt into the hamper of his bathroom along with his trousers. His boots were on the other side of the room tucked neatly beneath his favorite reading chair. He eased beneath the soft cotton sheets recalling how cold the lab floor had been and much too hard to on his aching back. He had been half-way sleep when Hermione came through the door and walked over to him. She had not seemed to care that he had been in bed or that he hardly had a stitch of clothing on.

She seemed preoccupied with cleaning the small cut on his forehead.

"Will you leave me alone." said Snape annoyed. "You're worse than Minerva and Poppy put together."

Hermione chose to ignore him as she continued to clean his cut gently scraping away dried blood and healing it with a flick of her wand. Snape groaned like a petulant child as she concluded her doting and turned her attention to him.

"When was the last time you've eaten?" she asked.

"I believe it was yesterday Poppy Jr." replied Snape. "Some times I wonder who's apprentice you are, mine or her's."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"You can't learn anything from a dead Potions Master." she said. "Especially, if you kill him yourself."

Snape chuckled at this. Three years with him and she was already holding her own in a verbal joust. When she first came to him for apprenticeship she had been so timid and jumpy every time he raised his voice. It had been hell trying to get her to stop whimpering whenever she needed to say something to him.

"You may have a point there." said Snape rolling his eyes. "Insufferable-know-it-all."

"Get some sleep." said Hermione smiling from her minor victory.

"I will if you hurry up and leave." he replied.

Hermione smirked and made her way over to his bedroom door.

"Sweet dreams Professor." she said teasingly.

Snape picked up one of the extra pillows on his bed and tossed it at her in a bid to get her to speed up the process of her leaving him be. She laughed rushing out the door before it hit her. He layed back down in his bed feeling his heavy eyelids close. _Hermione Jean Granger, Gryffindor Princess, and insufferable know it-all now resident pain the the arse._ Thought Snape.

Snape drifted off to sleep. His body ached from head to toe and spending the night freezing did little to help the already acquired injures from his service during the second wizarding war. The warmth and softness of his bed had been more than welcome as he caught up on his much needed rest.

 _The Front Room..._

Hermione sighed as she curled up in one of Snape's arm chairs near the fireplace. She borrowed a book from his bookshelf to occupy her until it was time to bring him, his slept for what seemed like hours as she read much of the afternoon had disappeared as a result. He had been extremely fortunate that he decided to pull this little stunt in the summer time. The school had been mostly empty for the break which gave him more time to see to her apprenticeship.

The young Gryffindor witch sighed as she finished her book and looked up at the clock. After another 30 minutes she found herself falling asleep waiting for him to awaken. It had been a disastrous night and a strange morning. Hermione had cleaned up Snape's quarters and his lab from his antics from the night before. She had known the house elves had been there for much of the work but she had never been comfortable with summoning them and Snape never liked them in his quarters without his permission.

The clock continued to tick away the hours of the day while both Snape and Hermione slept.


	3. Chapter 2: The Wonders Of Sleep

**Chapter 2:** _ **The Wonders Of Sleep**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{A/N: The perks of being Slytherin}**_

 _Severus Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 **H** ermione awoke to find that she had fallen asleep in Snape's quarters and he still had not seemed to have gotten up. The bushy haired Gryffindor witch got to her feet and stretched her legs. It was later than she expected it to be getting a look at the old grandfather clock that stood between two book shelves in Snape's front room. With a sigh Hermione made her way toward the bedroom. It wouldn't do for Snape to sleep any longer with out having at least one meal after his bout of drinking.

She pushed passed the heavy wooden door hoping beyond all hope that he had not forgotten that she was in his quarters and remained decent while he slept. She hadn't expected to sleep for so long herself but between worrying about him late the previous night and his antics from this morning she had underestimated just how tired she had been.

 _Snape's bedroom, Slytherin Dungeons..._

Snape had gotten up a few minutes before with a need to use the loo. Hermione crept into the semi-darkened room. She saw that Snape's bed had been empty and where he usually slept held evidence that he had not been up for long with the sheets wrinkled and his pillow still holding the imprint of where his head had been. She heard movement coming from the direction of the loo as she used her wand to straighten his unbearably messy room.

"You missed lunch." she said as she made sure everything was in it's rightful place.

"I gathered that." replied Snape from the loo.

The sound of running water let her know that he was in the process of washing his hands.

"What do you want for dinner?" she asked.

"Whatever you decide is fine." he replied.

Hermione wasn't sure she heard him right.

"D-Did you just say that you want me to decide?" she asked.

"Obviously." replied Snape.

"What if I said, I wanted to get you something healthier than your usual?" asked Hermione testing how far this would go.

"It's fine." replied Snape.

Hermione smiled. Perhaps, Snape's agreeable mood would do wonders for her apprenticeship.

"Alright." she said. "I'll meet you in the front room."

Snape let out a grunt in reply.

The bushy haired witch left to get dinner.

 _Front Room, Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts..._

Hermione had gotten everything ready, deciding at the last minute to dine with the dour man since she had stayed pretty late and had been hungry as well. Plus, staying presented her with the added bonus of ensuring that Snape actually finished his meal giving her one less thing to worry about. After a few minutes Snape emerged from his rooms clad in black trousers, and a long sleeve white shirt. He had not bothered to put on his boots or his frock coat which had been strange since he hardly went anywhere without it, even in his private quarters he kept it on. The shirt had been unbuttoned at the collar and seemed more casual than formal. His usually lank raven hair had been combed and slicked back out of his eyes so his face could be seen better.

The bushy haired witch had not taken notice of the minor but altogether odd changes in the Potions Master as of yet. She had been too busy arranging the meal on the table to her liking. She had decided a healthy dose of roasted chicken with streamed vegetables and rice would be the way to go. She didn't want to overstep her bounds with the meal and make him forgo eating entirely. He had needed something since he had not eaten other than what little he consumed the night before.

"Everything's ready." said Hermione feeling his looming presence behind her.

Snape seemed to be considering something as his obsidian eyes took in the sight of the young witch before him. Her sandy brown hair draped at her shoulders in slight curls, her pleasing slender frame tucked rather oddly behind her tomboyish attire of muggle jeans and a white t-shirt. A pink sweat shirt with a thin hood had been draped over her and she wore off-white trainers on her feet, He recalled the fire behind her amber eyes whenever she spoke passionately about something that meant anything to her. The intellect that burned to show through her work and manner seemed almost enticing now when before it had been an utter nuisance. _Had she always looked this good?_

Without a word Snape took an empty seat looking over the meal she had chosen for them. The fire place had been dim up to this point. A pity. The dour wizard waved a hand and the flames rose with the presence of a new un-burned log. The orange, red, yellow glow filled the room giving it a pleasant atmosphere as well slow warmth.

Hermione didn't think anything of the seemingly subtle changes as she sat down as well. The lighting dimmed around them leaving only the fireplace illuminating the room. They began to eat with hardly a word between them. The silence was welcome with not a trace of awkwardness to be had. Snape cut into a piece of chicken and watched as the young witch ate with curious and hooded eyes.

Feeling the arrival of thirst in the wake of her sated appetite she conjured a glass of pumpkin juice to wash down some of her meal. Snape said nothing as he continued to watch her making short work of his own meal. After a while he began to feel the need for something to drink as well. With another wave of his hand, The Potions Professor summoned a bottle of red wine to him. He poured some into a newly transfigured glass and took a sip savoring the taste as he continued to watch Hermione.

The witch had been half-way done with her meal and still had not bothered to take in her surroundings. She had remained oblivious to the somewhat intimate setting in which she and Snape appeared to be dining. He said nothing as the silence continued between them as they both cleared their plates.

Obsidian eyes scanned the small pink lips of the bushy haired witch as she continued to enjoy her meal. _I wonder how soft they are? Why in the hell am I thinking about her lips all of the sudden?_ As the meal concluded Hermione looked up for the first time and took in the setting she had been surrounded by.

"Professor?" she asked slightly confused. "What's all this?"

Snape looked up at her with a bored expression and shrugged.

"No idea." he replied and went back to finishing his meal.

 _Later..._

Snape had decided to walk Hermione back to her quarters when the meal came to an end. She thought it strange that he didn't put on his frock coat or robes when they left his private rooms and ventured into the corridors. It had been a clear and surprisingly peaceful night with the stars highly visible in the black sky. They had been a vibrant as diamonds against black velvet. Snape said nothing as he walked at a slow and easy pace making it easy for her to keep up. Hermione thought it strange but said nothing as they walked. She felt more like they were talking a stroll than he was simply escorting her back to her rooms.

She stole a few glances at him. He had not appeared to be much different other than the fact that he had cleaned himself up a bit and didn't seem all that worried about being out in the open without his coat. There didn't seem to be the usual urgency in his demeanor, and it appeared that he didn't shun her company, well not at the moment.

Despite the surprisingly pleasant evening with him, Hermione had still been very concerned about him.

"Professor Snape." she said her voice breaking the long established silence between them.

"What is it Miss Granger?" he asked in a manner similar to his usual tone with less bite.

"A-Are you feeling okay?" she asked.

Snape sighed but it had not been out of annoyance.

"I suppose I am as well as can be expected." he replied. "Must be the decent meal and the much needed sleep that has elluded me for so long."

Hermione nodded taking in the possibility that this could be the reason for his "good mood", if one could call it that.

"Must be." she replied finding her mind at ease for the time being.

The evening came to a close as they reached her quarters.

"Good-night Professor." said Hermione.

"Good-night Miss Granger." he replied.

She headed inside and he turned back toward the dungeons without another word. He had not known what had been the cause of the strange mood he had been in either but attributed it to the food and rest as best he could. Tomorrow however, was another day, things would go back to their normal pacing and he'd be insulting her lack-of self-control over her factual intellect soon enough.


	4. Chapter 3: Right Good Mood

**Chapter 3:** _ **Right Good Mood**_

 _ **{A/N: My Thanks to JarODirt for being the first to review this story, your review was much appreciated.}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 **M** orning had come sooner than Hermione had expected. She sighed climbed out of bed. Snape's odd behavior the previous night had been pleasant but disconcerting. He had not appeared to be any different outwardly, aside from his "good" mood. She wanted to believe that it was because he had a decent nights sleep and an actual meal but it seemed more far fetched than that. She didn't know if she was making too much of what was happening to the usually dour man but the fact still remained that he tested a potion on himself without considering the consequences. The sample of whatever potion it was had still been stored away but she had no idea what it had been created for or if it had any side effects.

The bushy haired witch pondered the aspects of the mysterious potion all the way to Snape's quarters. She knocked on the door as she had every morning since becoming his apprentice and got no answer. She sighed thinking that he must have been down in his private labs again. Hermione made her way down the familiar stairs and was surprised to find that there was no sight of him.

"He's not working this morning that's odd." she said to herself.

She headed back up the stairs and peeked into his bedroom. There was no sign of him although his bed had showed evidence of his recent awakening. After closing the door and venturing back into the front room, Hermione found herself utterly shocked when Snape walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her slender waist and planting a kiss on her neck.

"Severus?" she said tensing immediately.

"Yes." replied Snape still kissing her.

The young witch didn't know wither to melt into his embrace or push him away. She didn't understand what was happening with him but it seemed to be more than a good night's sleep that affected him.

"Severus, are you feeling okay?" she asked trying to catch her breath.

"Mmmmm." he replied taking in the scent of jasmine from her hair.

"S-Severus." said Hermione closing her eyes to the feel of his kiss against her neck again. "Severus, I think that potion you took is having side effects."

Snape seemed to ignore her continuing to kiss her neck.

"I-I think it is the definite cause of your recent strange behavior." she continued trying hard not to lose herself in the sensations that his antics had been causing.

Snape whirled her around to face him.

"So beautiful." he said in a low voice.

He leaned down capturing her lips in a fevered kiss. Hermione had struggled against him thus far but eventually melted into his kiss unable to deny the effect he was having on her. Just as she was starting to give in, Snape suddenly pulled away from her. Leaving the young witch utterly confused and completely flustered.

"What the hell is happening?" he asked with his dark eyes marred by confusion.

"T-That's what I have been trying to tell you." said Hermione reverting back to her usual "know-it-all" form. "That potion you created the other night must have had some untested side effects."

Snape scoffed.

"Unwanted is more like it." he replied making a show of dusting himself off.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Then a smirk filed across her face when she noticed that he had only been wearing his trousers. Snape arched an eyebrow at her.

"What pray tell is it that you find to be so amusing Miss Granger?" he asked.

Hermione flashed him a sweet smile.

"Well, I wouldn't call it amusing as I would say...appealing." she said. "Who knew you were so well toned?"

Snape felt a tad bit uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Well toned?" he asked.

He suddenly felt his chest and realized that it had not been clad in the usual ebony robes or frock coat that he had trademarked. To his absolute horror Snape it dawned on The Potions Master that he didn't have a shirt on at all.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake." he said annoyed and before Hermione could get out even a fraction of her laughter he bolted back to his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

When Severus emerged from the bedroom, Hermione had been down in the labs taking a look at the potion sample that she had collected from the previous night. She appeared to be hard at work, a look of utter concentration on her face. The obsidian eyes of the potions Professor took in how her bushy curls had been pulled back into a tight ponytail. She had always hated to work with her hair down it became even more of a tangled mess than it normally was and seemed to always get in her way.

Snape took in the shape and lining of her slender neck watching as the veins pulsed as she directed herself to concentrate harder. He watched as her small pink tongue darted across her bottom lips. He didn't believe that she had been conscious of what she was doing. Her mind utterly focused on the sample before her. _What is wrong with you? She's only looking over a sample of a potion for Merlin's sake._

"Come up with anything?" he asked.

Hermione looked up taking in that Snape seemed to have reverted back to normal.

"No." she replied. "Nothing appears to be out of the ordinary...but I may need a sample of your blood."

Snape sighed.

"Is all this really necessary?" he asked. "I feel just fine."

"Severus something is making you act differently and it has nothing to do with sleep or food." she said.

"Perhaps I..." he started.

"If you say perhaps you are working to hard I'm going to hex you." said Hermione. "Why can't you at least entertain the idea that it might have something to do with that potion you took?"

"Because potions do not last long enough to cause anything like what you're describing." replied Snape.

"Yet." replied Hermione.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Take your bloody sample and get this over with." he said.

Hermione smiled as she walked over to him. Snape stared straight ahead as she rolled up his sleeve and waved her wand over him collecting some of his blood in a phial. Then she walked back over toward the sample.

"Now I just need to cross examine these." she said.

"And how long is that going to take?" he asked.

"I don't know." replied Hermione.

"So if you don't find a connection between my blood and the spilled potion will you drop this nonsense about it being the cause?" he asked.

"If I prove that it is I get partial credit for it's creation." said Hermione.

"Why not." replied Snape. "But if it's not I expect you to show up here ready to be my personal house elf for the next few weeks."

Hermione scoffed _. I do all the cleaning around here anyway. Git._

"Deal." she said.

Snape looked around at the mess she had been making and smiled.

"Well, I'll leave you to it Miss Granger." he said. "I've got breakfast waiting."

Hermione waved him off.

Snape left her to her work and headed back up the stairs. _This was going to be an easy bet. If Miss Granger thought he was a slave driver now just wait until he put her to work as his personal house elf._ All thoughts of tormenting his apprentice aside, Snape set his sights on acquiring his breakfast. _Still, Miss Granger did look pretty good huddled over a cauldron. Get a grip Severus, what the hell his wrong with you?_


	5. Chapter 4: Down Played Desires

**Chapter 4:** _ **Down Played Desires**_

 _ **{A/N: Long awaited update I know...}**_

 _ **Warning: Mild Content ahead.**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 **M** idnight came with a speed unheard of. Severus Snape had retired for the evening early leaving his apprentice Hermione down in the labs comparing samples. The Potions Master awoke in the middle of the night and made his way down to the labs. He found Hermione looking utterly exhausted as she slaved over a cauldron. The dour wizard shook his head at the sorry sight. The feisty witch had been so focused on putting him in his place that she neglected to care for her own needs in the process. Snape made his way down the stairs. Waved his and to extinguish the pilot beneath the cauldron and lifted the tired witch into his arms. She had shift some in a bid to protest.

"Severus." she said sleepy. "What are you doing I have to finish."

Snape smirked as she leaned her head against him. He could feel the tickle of her bushy hair against his bare chest.

"You need your rest Miss Granger." he said in a seductive purr.

Hermione thought herself to be hearing things.

The Potions Master made his way up the steps with Hermione in his arms. The witch closed her eyes for only a moment. Or at least that's what she believed before she opened them again to find that she had been in the dour wizard's bedroom.

"Severus?" she said.

Snape carried the exhausted witch over toward his bed and gently laid her down. She looked up at him with inquisitive amber eyes.

"Don't worry." he said. "I won't touch you unless you ask me."

"You want me to stay the night in your bed?" she asked.

"You are much took exhausted to go venturing the halls in your condition so it is a feasible place for you to sleep." he said.

"But what about you?" she asked.

"I do not intend to sleep anywhere else but my own bed." he replied.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him.

"Miss Granger." he said. "As I told you before, I have no designs upon your person...unless you ask me to."

Hermione sighed. She saw way too tired to argue the matter further and conceded just so they could go to sleep. Snape climbed into bed on his usual side and drifted off to sleep. Once she heard his familiar snoring Hermione had done the same reasoning that he could not possibly make a pass at her in his sleep.

Hours later...

Snape shifted in bed feeling the warmth of the slender young witch beside him. Hermione let out a soft sleepy moan and shifted until her face was even with his. Still asleep the wizard found her soft lips and began kissing her. The bushy haired witch shifted closer and inadvertently pressing her body into his sizable erection. She couldn't get the scent of herbs and fresh earth from her senses and reached out for him. Snape opened his eyes startled at first by Hermione's increasingly tight hold on the waistband of his boxer shorts.

The wizard shift until his body was directly above hers.

"Hermione." he said in nearly a whisper.

The amber eyes of the young witch beneath him fluttered open.

"What do you think you're doing Severus?" she asked confused by his half naked form being over her in such a manner.

"I believe the correct question is what do you think _you_ are doing?" he retorted.

Hermione looked down at where his eyes led and saw that she had taken a firm hold on his waist band.

"I-I thought I was dreaming." she said in her defense. "I-I'm sorry..."

"No need to apologize." he said. "I might have been guilt of dream wondering as well."

Hermione looked up at him. There was no mistaking the longing in his eyes. Her not keeping her hands to herself had not seemed to improve his already questionable condition.

"I-I think I should go." she said.

Snape looked down at her shocked by her words.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I think if I stay things will change between us in a way that nether one of us are ready for." said Hermione.

"What if I want them to?" asked Snape in a seductive tone.

"Severus things are complicated enough with you being my master and me your apprentice." she said. "Not to mention our various projects and you taking that unknown potion..."

She couldn't get another word out because he suddenly started to kiss her neck catching the young witch off guard.

"Severus." was all she could manage in her shocked state.

"Yes?" he asked still proceeding to kiss the young witch senseless.

"Severus I...really need to..." she started.

He continued to kiss her passionately.

Hermione gasped feeling his kiss leave her neck and venture toward her chest. She felt him rip open her blouse and his kiss seemed to warm her newly exposed chest. He took care to make his mark on her and give special attention to her youthful breasts when he vanished her bra. The witch found that her mind was beginning to fog as lust started to consume all logical thought in her ever working brain.

"S-Severus." she said in a breathless moan.

"Just relax witch." he purred in her ear as he kissed it. "Let me give you what you've been longing for for so many nights."

Hermione could hardly argue when he pinned her wrists above her head and continued to kiss her. She shifted beneath him writhing from the heat his actions had created arching just enough to get contact with his near naked body. She gasped a second time when he vanished her jeans and knickers.

"Severus, please..." she found herself begging.

"It is my aim to please you, Hermione." he said still covering her exposed flesh in kisses.

The young witch could feel goosebumps forming in reaction to his touch and the cool air on her skin. She had never expected him to be anything like this. The image of the broken phial on the floor of his lab had entered her mind and overpowered the fog of lust that had crowded her brain. Gryffindor guilt set in and she was filled with the terrible notion that what they were about to do was very wrong.

"Severus, please stop." she said.

Snape had been stunned but wasn't sure he heard her right.

"What?" he asked.

"Severus, I asked you to stop." said Hermione firmly.

The Potions Professor backed away from the young witch as she sat up pulling his sheet over her naked form.

"D-did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No." replied Hermione not wishing to hurt the dour man's feelings. "You did everything right...too right and it only served to be more conformation that you are not yourself."

Snape had not understood any of this.

"I-I thought you wanted me to..." he blinked and suddenly got out of the bed. "I apologize for my behavior, Miss Granger."

Hermione had not wanted Snape to revert back to his self imposed shell. She simply did not want to take advantage of his strange condition. No matter how much it made things sway in her favor.

The Potions Master made his way to the loo. The witch had been about to ask if he had been alright when she heard the door slam shut behind him. She sighed summoned her clothes and left him to his thoughts. She would return in the morning to try and sort this whole mess out. Snape stayed in the loo even after she had gone. He turned to make his way to the door when a wave of dizziness over took him and he collapsed on the floor. Whatever was in that strange potion it was clear that it was having a tremendous effect on him.


	6. Chapter 5: Who's Severus Snape?

**Chapter 5:** _ **Who's Severus Snape?**_

 _ **{A/N: Long awaited update I know...trying to find my rhythm with this one...}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 **S** till riddled with guilt over how she might of made Severus feel when it came to obvious affection for her, Hermione resolved herself to going to him first thing in the morning to soothe over any hurt feelings she may have caused him. It wasn't as if she had not wanted a relationship with Severus, It was simply she had not known if he really felt that way about her or if it was a side effect of the strange potion he took. The bushy haired witch made her way to Snape's quarters. As expected the door had been unlocked and there was no sign of the dour man. She made her way to the lab and still saw no sign of him.

"Severus." she called as she looked around for him fear setting in as she started to doubt wither or not she made the right decision the other night when she left.

There was no reply.

She had not wanted to deliver yet another blow to the man's already dangerously low self esteem.

"Severus are you working?" she asked standing at the stairs leading to the lab.

There was still no reply.

"Severus, you'd better not be in bed!" said Hermione making her way toward the dour man's bedroom. "We have way too many projects to complete!"

She saw that his bed had been as it had the previous night but he had not been in it. The young witch noted the way the sheets still held the outline of their bodies in wrinkled fashion. As she stepped further inside she noted that the bathroom door had been closed. Given Severus' past and tendency to be reckless when drinking she was filled with a node of panic and kicked the door open.

To Hermione's unwanted surprise, Severus had been in there alright but it seemed that he had hit his head and been knocked unconscious.

"Severus." said Hermione kneeling beside him with fear in her eyes. "Severus can you hear me?"

Snape opened his eyes the instant her soft warm hands came in contact with his sallow pale cheeks.

"W-What happened?" he asked in his usual baritone drawl. "W-Where am I?"

"Your in the bathroom." said Hermione still worried. "Where you fell and hit your head."

"Hmmmm?" said Snape getting to his feet.

Hermione got to hers as well.

"Be careful." she said. "You could be seriously hurt."

"I-I'm fine sweetness." said Snape making his way over toward the bedroom.

He had a loopy grin on his face as Hermione did her best to try and ensure that he didn't fall again. She had been so concerned for his well being that she ignored the new nickname he had just given her.

"You stupid git, you just hit your head." she said in a bid to scold him.

Snape made his way toward the bed but lost his footing and ended up pulling Hermione back down with him. Fortunately for him he landed on his bed. Hermione landed on him and they locked eyes.

"Sweetness you mind telling me why I can see two of you?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"Severus, sometimes I wonder about you." she said getting to her feet.

"Who's Severus?" asked Snape seemingly confused.

Hermione simply looked at him impressed.

"If this is your way of getting back at me for last night you are more of a git then I thought you were." she said testily.

Snape appeared to be even more confused.

"L-Last night?" he asked.

"Don't play innocent with me Slytherin." said Hermione sure she knew what he was up to. "You know very well that I refused to sleep with you last night."

Snape arched an eyebrow at this.

"Whoa did I miss something?" he asked. "Are we dating or something Sweetness?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"You know very well that I am your apprentice and have been for the last three years." she said annoyed. "And stop calling me that absurd nickname."

Snape seemed to be at a loss.

"I-I apologize but I don't know what else to call you." he said.

"How about Hermione." said the bushy haired witch. "All the "Miss Granger" stuff is getting old...I'm not your student any more."

"Y-You were my student?" asked Snape. "What do I teach?"

Hermione suddenly got the feeling that Snape wasn't joking.

"Y-You mean you really don't remember who you are?" she asked.

Snape shook his head.

Hermione sighed.

"Great." she said. "This is just great...if you wanted a way to make me pay for turning you down last night this is just the thing."

"If you don't mind my asking." he said. "Why did you turn me down?"

"It's not like I didn't want to be with you last night." she explained. "It's just you took that potion and we don't even know what the side effects are."

Snape arched an eyebrow at this.

"What are potions?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"Unbelievable." she said. "Of all times to forget that you are Severus Snape."

"Who is Severus Snape?" asked Snape.

"You." replied Hermione. "Your Severus Snape, Potions Master and Professor of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Wizardry?" said Snape. "I can do magic?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the incessant question.

"Yes." she replied. "As can I."

Snape started flexing his finger and waving them around.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at this.

"What are you doing?" she asked a question of her own.

"Trying to do magic." said Snape. "Shouldn't sparks come out of my hands or something?"

"You'd need a wand for that." said Hermione trying not to laugh lest Severus find out she did and make her life hell once more.

Snape had appeared to be even more confused by this. Hermione watched him with a sort of keen fascination. His features seemed to have changed drastically over the course of the night. He seemed to have gotten better looking. The bushy haired witch shook it off as just her form of projecting considering what they had almost done the previous night.

"I-I think you should go see Madam Pomfrey about your head." she said.

"Okay." he said in agreement. "Who is she?"

Hermione sighed.

This was doing to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 6:Confoundus Conundrum

**Chapter 6:** _ **Confoundus Conundrum**_

 _ **{A/N: Long awaited update I know...}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts..._

 **O** bsidian eyes closed at the instant of bright light being put into them from the tip of Madam Pomfrey's wand. Hermione had been pacing back n' forth as Snape sat fidgeting about on the bed as the Med-witch continued to examine him. It had struck her as off, that Snape didn't seem to have any of his usual lasting scars from his time as death eater. With a sigh Madam Pomfrey pulled away from the strangely active wizard. Her apparent exasperation had gotten Hermione's attention and she stopped pacing to make her way over toward them.

"Everything okay?" asked the bushy haired witch.

"I'm afraid Severus is suffering from a slight case of memory loss." said Madam Pomfrey still stunned by what she had been witnessing.

Snape had still been trying to make sparks come from his fingers.

"Has anything unusual occurred with him in the past few days?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Well he did ingest a strange potion a few days ago." said Hermione. "We've been trying to figure out what was going on with it and then this morning he hit his head."

"Ah blunt force trauma." said Madam Pomfrey with a sad sigh. "Best to wait it out until his memory comes back...other than that...there isn't much one could do for him."

Hermione sighed this time. She had been afraid of this. How was she ever going to figure out what kind of potion he ingested if he couldn't even remember making it or how to make any for that matter. He didn't even remember being Severus Snape.

"Wait it out?" she said terrified. "Do you know how long that would take?"

Madam Pomfrey looked at Snape who had been occupying his time with staring at the various medical charts on the walls and snickering at the one regarding the female anatomy.

"I'm afraid not." replied the Med-Witch. "It's best if you take him back to his rooms and keep him comfortable."

"Fine." said Hermione turning her attention to Snape. "Let's go."

Snape hopped off the bed and followed Hermione.

"You seem a little bent out of shape sweetness." he said as they walked. "Cat got your tongue?"

Hermione narrowed her amber eyes at him.

"I've asked you to stop calling me that." she said.

Snape threw up his hands.

"My mistake." he replied. "Seemed to me that you kind of liked it."

Hermione rolled her eyes and they entered the corridor.

 _Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts..._

It had taken them longer than expected to reach his quarters with Snape stopping every so often to ask what everything was called and why they had lived in a castle. It annoyed Hermione to no end that he had insisted upon asking incessant and highly annoying questions about everything. When she finally did get him back to his quarters she had been all too happy to be rid of him. Then the thought of what he would do messing around with the potion equipment and further changes via the potion entered her mind.

The bushy haired witch made the decision to stay with him in his quarters until he could function on his own once more.

"So you'll be staying here?" asked Snape with an arched eyebrow.

"Just until you get your bearings." said Hermione still very annoyed.

Snape shrugged.

"Sure." he replied making his way toward the green sofa in the front room and plopping down causally. "Whatever you say sweetness."

"Call me that again and I'm going to hex you." said Hermione.

Snape flashed her wicked smirk and put his arms behind his head as he reclined on the sofa. Hermione could already tell that this was to be the start of an annoying ordeal and she had her wand ready to hex this "new" Snape just in case.

"So are we sharing the bed, Sweetness?" asked Snape with a raised eyebrow. "If so then perhaps the night wouldn't turn out to be such a drag after all."

Hermione couldn't take it any more and cast a stinging hex on the overbearing git. Snape had been shocked when magic came from the tip of her wand and caused him to feel the utter discomfort shoot through his body.

She laughed as she watched him struggle to find the source of his discomfort and alleviate it without success. It seemed he had forgotten all his second nature reflexes as well with the memory loss.

 _Later..._

Dinner had gone by with lack luster results and both Snape and Hermione retired to bed Hermione recalling the events of the previous night didn't think it was a good idea to share the same bed with Snape in case of an unintentional repeat and she left him to his black four poster bed and transfigured the sofa to fit her needs for the night.

3:00 AM

Hermione found herself treated to the sight of a sleepwalking Severus who had gone down to his labs in the middle of the night and brewed a potion as if it had been second nature to him. The bushy haired witch had been stunned by his flawless movements and graceful approach. It had almost been like he finally returned to his normal state only he had been asleep. Hermione thought to wake him but had been afraid of what it might cause him to do. His temper had been volatile when he was running on so little sleep and she had not wanted to chance it, still she made sure that if anything happened she could keep him safe while he worked.

Once the potion was brewed Snape made his way back to bed as if nothing had ever happened. Hermione made her way back to bed as well. It had been a long day and an even longer night. She had started to wonder if things could get any worse at this point. Little did she know, they were about to get a lot worse then she ever could have imagined.


	8. Chapter 7:The Wizard In The Mirror

**Chapter 7:** _ **The Wizard In The Mirror**_

 _ **{A/N: Long awaited update I know...I had to rethink this chapter in the wake of the loss of our favorite Muggle Actor...it took a while but I like the way it came out...}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Snape's Quarter's, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 **H** ermione Granger's amber eyes opened to find that not only had it been morning, but she was in Snape's bedroom in the center of his large black four poster bed. She quickly threw off the Slytherin based covers and got to her feet. The young witch had been relieved to find that she was fully dressed and had been alone in bed for what seemed like a few hours. The door to the bathroom had been closed but she had not known for how long. Hermione made her way over toward it with her wand at the ready. She tossed a quick spell that opened it and stepped inside. Much to her absolute shock she had not noted the sound of the water running for the shower when she entered and found all too late that Snape had been stepping out. He stood before her completely naked with water dripping off his person.

She had been unable to tear her eyes away from the sight of him. He had been more strangely alluring as he stood there naked and dripping, she had nearly forgotten to not how his old scars had no longer been visible and his complexion had changed drastically. His normally lank raven hair had some life to it as he smirked at her.

"Would you be so kind as to hand me a towel, Sweetness?" he asked in a sensual baritone that added to the richness of his deep voice.

Hermione found herself complying. What had been strange was she had been happy to, not because of the obvious need to cover his nude form from her view but, she seemed to be willing to fall all over herself to comply with his wishes.

"S-Severus." she said with her voice cracking some.

Snape arched an eyebrow at her, it had not been in his usual sarcastic daring someone to test themselves against the sharpness of his rapier wit kind of way. The gesture nearly made her swoon, and Hermione Granger did not swoon.

"You need something, Pet?" asked Snape as if her now apparent drooling over him had no effect on him what-so ever.

Hermione shook her head coming back to her senses upon mention of the absurd nickname.

"My name is Hermione." she said annoyed. "You will do well to remember that."

Snape simply shrugged and made his way over toward the mirror. He seemed quite comfortable to be nearly naked in her presence. He stroked his bare chin and pulled his hair back into a surprisingly stylish ponytail. It was strange to watch the dour wizard she had known so many years take such pride in his appearance.

She also never would have figured him to be the sort of wizard that would be...well endowed as it were. The shock of his size seemed to have muddled her brain as she continued to stare at him.

"You think I should cut it?" asked Snape still fiddling with his hair.

Hermione caught herself drooling over him again and firmly closed her mouth. When she realized what he had been asking her opinion on she immediately snapped into action.

"No!" she said suddenly. "I-I prefer it long...your hair I mean..."

Snape turned toward her and flashed a grin in her direction.

"I would hope that's what you were referring to when I asked if I should cut it...the alternative to this thought would prove to be quite...painful...none the less I understand your meaning" he replied his voice dripping with charm. "As you say then, Love."

Hermione barely had time to react to the new nickname when he walked passed her and entered the bedroom. Coming back to her senses, the young bushy haired witch struggled to get a grip and see to him properly.

"Severus, why did you bring me into this room?" she asked recalling what she had intended to ask him upon awakening.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" he asked.

Hermione had been confused by his reaction.

"I-I call you that because it's your name." she replied. "Now answer my question."

"I don't much care for that name...it's not exactly the kind of name that invokes good feeling you know what I mean?" replied Snape.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. While he was not entirely wrong, she had not expected him to have an issue with his own name.

"W-What should I call you then?" she asked not even understanding why she was willing to comply, he was Severus Snape...and he should be addressed as such.

Snape placed a finger on his chin and looked to be in complete contemplation.

"I like Alan." he replied with a wicked smirk.

"Alan?" asked Hermione confused. "Why Alan?"

Snape smirked.

"Because, it's the name of that muggle actor you like so much." he replied with his eyes glinting.

Hermione found herself blushing. She had not known how Snape had known about her infatuation with muggle actor Alan Rickman but she was sure he might have peered into her mind a time or two for that information. Not even Harry nor Ron knew about that. She had been near on devastated when she found out about the brilliant man's passing. He may not have been capable of casting spell or brewing from cauldrons, but he seemed to make his own kind of magic on the big screen.

"H-Have you been looking into my mind?" she asked trying to keep a lid on her emotions.

Snape simply shrugged.

"Is that what it's called?" he asked amazed. "How exactly does it work?"

The bushy haired witch rolled her eyes.

Snape went back to his wicked smirk.

"You think I look like him." he said. "Quite the handsome bloke isn't he?"

Hermione sighed.

"Yes he was." she said a little saddened.

"Was?" asked Snape with an arched eyebrow.

Hermione's amber eyes met his obsidian ones.

"He...passed away a little while ago." she replied. "Everyone is still a bit shocked over it...he was a very good man...and I absolutely loved his movies."

"Well then it's settled." he said.

It was Hermione's turn to arch her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I am definitely using that name." replied Snape with a smirk. "Think if it as my little tribute to a fine muggle actor."

Hermione shook her head. She had not known what to expect from this wizard next.

"Severus..." she began.

He held up his hand. She rolled her eyes.

"Alan..I don't think this is going to..." she found herself cut off after using the man's new self issued name.

Snape turned his attention to his rumbling stomach and the lack of clothing.

"Sweetness can you be a doll and magic up a suit for me." he said with a arrogant grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with your dress robes?" she asked.

Snape arched an eyebrow at this.

"What the hell would I want to wear that for when I can have a suit?" he asked.

"Fine." said Hermione.

With a flick of her wand she transfigured his robes into a pristine black suit.

Snape folded his arms across his bare chest and looked at Hermione with his eyebrows raised.

"What now?" she asked.

"One cannot wear a suit without shoes." he said.

Annoyed beyond measure Hermione flicked her wand and transfigured a pair of Snape's dragon-hide boots into shiny black dress shoes to match the suit.

"Happy now...Alan?" asked Hermione bitterly.

"Much." replied Snape with a warm smile. "Thanks, Love."

The bushy haired witch narrowed her eyes at him after hearing the nickname.

"And I thought you were insufferable before." she said annoyed as she walked out of the room in a bid to give the git privacy.

When she awoke this morning this was not what she had in mind.

Later...

Snape's Front Room, Hogwarts, Wizarding World...

Hermione had been dressed for the day and eating breakfast by the time Snape, who had preferred to be called "Alan" at this time, entered she had been nearly finished. The witch had been stunned beyond belief as she took in the sight of the now handsome wizard standing draped in an ebony suit with shiny shoes to match. His hair had been trimmed but still had enough length to keep her comfortable with it, and slicked back in a less offensive manner.

Before the witch could stop it, her jaw dropped in absolute shock.

"S-Sev..." she started.

Snape held up his hand.

"Alan." she corrected herself still tripping over her words. "Y-You look...amazing."

Snape smirked and sat down to breakfast.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Sweetness." he replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes. It seemed she was doomed to have to endure the nicknames until she could find a way to fix Snape.

"What's on the docket for today?" he asked putting fork fulls of various breakfast foods onto his empty plate.

"I was going to suggest we head to Diagon Alley for some potions supplies." she said picking up her own fork. "We're running a bit low and since you no longer know how to identify what we need in the field...I thought it would be a good place to start."

Snape had no idea what she was talking about but he was itching to get out of the dungeons and away from the so called school.

"Works for me." he replied digging right into his breakfast like a starved man at a feast.

Hermione rolled her eyes once more. She had not particularly been looking forward to traveling with this new and deranged version of her Potions Master, but she could not trust leaving him alone and no one else knew anything about his current condition. They certianly didn't have the wits to keep an eye on him. He had been more than enough trouble in his right mind and now he was just about the worst thing walking with no concept of magic.

"We leave soon." she said turning her attention back to her breakfast. "But we'll have to go over some ground rules before we do."

Snape looked up at her mid bite.

"Whatever you say, Love." he replied with a charming smile.

The bushy haired witch scoffed.

It would seem her misery was no where near it's end.


	9. Chapter 8:With Looks That Could Kill

**Chapter 8:** _ **With Looks That Could Kill**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...late post...}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

 **T** he sky had been fogged with over cast by the time Snape and Hermione landed in Diagon Alley. Snape had been smiling as he took in the sights. The amusement on the usually dour man's face had been like a kid in a candy store. She had been the annoyed one on the other hand making her way down the ally having to drag him by the hand as various troves of women came walking up to him in a bid to throw themselves at him. She had not known what made her blood boil more the fact that they had only been interested in him due to his new looks or that he was shamelessly flirting back. Rolling her eyes and pulling the seemingly carefree wizard along she finally managed to make it to one of the shops in a bid to collect the ingredients needed for their Potions work.

Snape found himself wondering away from the bartering Hermione and over toward a beautiful witch with long black hair tied in an elegant ponytail style knot with crisp blonde streaks on opposite sides of her head. She wore even more elegant Victorian style dress and that too had been a combination of black and for some reason forest green. Her cheeks were supple porcelain and her dark eyes carried a certain quiet spark that could only be ignited by the right person.

Smiling with confidence that he had sorely lacked before hand, Snape made his way over toward the witch. He had no doubt that she would be as drawn to him as he was to her. Strangely enough before he could speak she turned around and met his gaze. Her lips as red as rubies as she smiled in a pleasant manner.

"Severus?" she said in a tone that meant they were familiar.

Snape arched an eyebrow at her.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken Miss." he said in a charming tone.

"It's no mistake Severus Sebastian Snape, I'd know you anywhere?" said The witch.

Snape seemed confused by this even more.

"Did we date?" he asked.

The witch rolled her eyes.

"Not since you were 16." she replied. "You know very well that I'm married to Lucius."

Snape did not register the name as he stepped closer to the witch before him. He got the feeling he knew her a lot more intimately than she was letting on. Before he could implement his charm, Hermione had come from the shop with a murderous expression upon her face. She made her way over toward Snape and pulled him away from Narcissa Malfoy.

"I turn my back for five seconds and already you start leering." she said annoyed.

"It was harmless flirting Sweetness, you know I only have eyes for you." he replied.

Before she could offer a retort, she found herself at a loss for words as he swiftly wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her into a heated kiss. The bushy haired witch had been ready to kill him for his impulsive behavior.

Narcissa Malfoy arched an eyebrow at the public display on the part of her friend.

"Well, Severus I had no idea you and Miss Granger were so "familiar." she said shocked.

Hermione looked over at the elder witch and felt the need to add to Snape's impulsiveness if only to drive the Malfoy matron up the wall.

"I don't much like that name." he said.

"He prefers to be addressed as Alan." said Hermione as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"You can't be serious?" said Narcissa astounded.

"Very much so." replied Snape taking the opportunity to kiss Hermione again.

The witch couldn't pretend that his antics didn't have an intoxicating affect. She had after all been holding back her feelings for him for quite some time before the accident.

"Well, I hope you to are every bit as happy together as Lucius and I." said Narcissa in a pleasant tone.

She took her leave of them no doubt ready to issue the latest wizarding world gossip to her husband before it broke out in the daily prophet.

Hermione turned to Snape and narrowed her eyes at him. He smiled at her charmingly. It was hard to keep focused on her rage with him looking so handsome in that suit.

"You're lucky I don't hex you." she said with a murderous glare.

"You seem like you enjoyed my attention." he said in an equally charming tone.

The bushy haired witch rolled her eyes.

"Let's go." she said.

Snape smirked as he continued to follow her down the ally as she retrieved everything on her enormous list. More witches came Oggling him as if he were new candy. Hermione felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and she wanted nothing more than to hex every last one of them. Snape seemed to grow more confidant with each witch's attentions.

"Could you be more of a pig?" she asked furious.

Snape shrugged.

"It's not my fault they notice me." he said.

"Well they didn't notice you before." said Hermione. "In fact if you hadn't taken that stupid potion they wouldn't give you a second glance aside from running in sheer terror."

The Potions Master had not missed the bitterness in her tone.

"Have I done something?" he asked. "I thought I was simply being friendly."

"You're not friendly." said The young witch annoyed. "You'd sooner hex them for looking in your direction then offer a warm hello."

Snape smirked again noting the obvious jealously taking root.

"If you want me all to yourself Sweetness all you have to do is say so." he said capturing her once more in a heated kiss.

This time Hermione pulled away from him and before she could stop herself she slapped him hard across the face. Snape stepped back confused, he had not known why he suddenly felt lower than dirt. Fear coursed through the witch as she caught sight of how shocked he had been.

"I apologize." he said suddenly quiet. "I should not have touched you..."

Hermione sighed.

"Severus..." she said unable to find the words to utter her apology.

He walked away from her confused as to why he felt all these strange feelings for the witch but she clearly had not reciprocated any of them. He didn't understand why she wanted him to kiss her and then slapped him as if he had assaulted her person.

Hermione followed him.

"Listen I was just caught off-guard." she said. "I'm sorry I hit you."

Snape said nothing as he listened to her apology. He had received the message loud and clear, she had not been interested in his advances and thus he would remain at a safe distance.

"Have you finished your list...Miss Granger?" he asked his voice neutral.

She nodded.

"Lead the way." he said.

Hermione sighed.

By the end of the night she had been almost sad that she had inadvertently put an end to Snape's new charming persona. He seemed to be back to walking on egg shells around her. When they returned to his quarters at Hogwarts he barely said two words to her and seemed to be doing his best to stay out of her way. He remained polite and courteous but the flirty behavior he exhibited before had stopped.

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

After a silent dinner, Snape retired to his bedchambers without a word to Hermione other than "good night". The witch had been more than a little saddened that Snape had said very little to her at dinner and he was reluctant to engage in any conversational topic at all. Possibly for fear of earning more of her ire. It had not been her intention to hurt him. She was merely flustered and filled with way too much concern over his apparently questionable health to put a lid on her boiling over emotions. Now she might very well have driven him away for good.

Sinking into her newly transfigured bed, Hermione tried to focus on the potion and it's strange effects that it seemed to be having on the dour wizard. She had to figure out a way to counter-act the effects since there was no telling just how the thing would effect him in the long run. She felt it was only a matter of time before the negative aspects of the potion took over and she had no idea what went into creating such a thing. Resolving herself to finding the answer she drifted off to sleep. She had not seen Snape's door open nor him leave dressed in his transfigured black suit and shiny loafers. He looked over at Hermione as she slept.

She had been a good friend to look after him.

He had not understood why but he noted he may have gotten his feelings for her mixed up and it lead to their uncomfortable situation. Perhaps he had been romantically involved with a witch already, the woman, Narcissa would know seeing as they were friends. He walked out the door without a word hoping he hadn't disturbed the still sleeping witch in the front room.

.


	10. Chapter 9:ATruce and Consequences

**Chapter 9:** _ **A Truce and Consequences**_

 _ **{A/N: Long awaited update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle..._

 **I** t was nearly mid-afternoon when Hermione awoke to find that Snape had been gone. She had been filled with panic over the many ways that Snape could have gotten himself into. Mostly she was thinking that it was a world of trouble but none so blatant as the thought of him shacking up with some witch who went out of her way to throw herself at him. She tried to ignore the rage that coursed through her at the thoughts racing through her newly awoken mind and climbed out of bed. No sooner had she made her way to the loo and returned did she find herself greeted with an incessant number of flowers, all red and white roses and all apparently for her.

"Good morning, Sweetness." said Snape with a pleasant smile plastered across his pale face.

While Hermione cringed at the absurd nickname she was glad that what happened the previous evening did not have a lasting effect on Snape or at least it didn't appear to. Ordinarily rejection like that would have crushed the wizard so completely that he would have shut down for months at a time.

"What's all this?" asked Hermione taking in the sight of the flowers.

"My gift to you sweetness." said the Potions Professor still smiling. "I'm sorry about what happened in the alley Sweetness, I honestly didn't know I had that effect on other women."

Hermione arched an eyebrow when Snape walked over toward her and got down on his knees. He kissed her hand sending a shiver down her spine but she forced herself to think passed it and label it as a kind gesture.

"I-I-It's fine Sev-Alan." she said forcing herself to play along with his strange fantasy.

She didn't think it was possible but he smile brightened. She made a mental note to watch out for that as he may not have been in his right mind but he was still Slytherin to the core. As she stood there watching him with so many questions running through her mind she had barely taken notice when her stomach started to rumble.

"Are you in need of breakfast?" he asked hearing the young witch's stomach rumble from his kneeled position before her.

"I-I guess I'm a little hungry." she said. "I was thinking about going down to the great hall and grabbing a quick bite...but if you need me here..."

Again Snape's smile brightened.

"No worries Sweetness." he replied. "I've taken the liberty of ordering breakfast here."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"What's all this fancy set up for?" she asked as he got to his feet and lead her over to the already set elegantly placed table.

Snape simply shrugged.

"Just wanted to make up for yesterday, I guess." he said innocently.

Hermione glared at him once more before he walked her over toward the table and pulled out her chair in a blatant display of chivalry. The bushy haired witch had been glad that he decided not to take what happened the other day personally.

Snape sat down and began eating his meal right along with her. She noticed charm increasing the longer she had been in his presence. The thought of kissing the man before her entered her mind. He had her head swimming with conflicting emotions back in the alley, so much so that she could hardly catch her breath.

Once their quiet little breakfast was over, Snape insisted they take a walk on the grounds, possibly stretch their legs before they got cabin fever working in the private labs all day.

Snape took into account how jealous Hermione had been when he was flirting with those women in the alley but he wondered just how she would feel about anyone else flirting. He resolved himself to stay on his best behavior if only to see how the bushy haired witch would act. Prior to leaving his quarters, he asked her to "magic up" him another suit. Annoyed once more she complied.

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Snape strutted about the castle with a pleasant smile that cause much of the female staff to take notice. Particularly Aurora Sinistra, the astronomy Professor took notice of the new and improved Severus Snape followed by Sybil Trelawney. Snape had been doing his best not to flirt back with the strange women as he knew it would upset Hermione.

"Sorry ladies." he said smoothly. "It appears that I already have someone demanding a good deal of my attention."

The older witches turned their attention toward Hermione. One of them laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes. It was clear they would always see her as some bookworm kid who couldn't hold the attentions of a man.

"Just come on." said Hermione grabbing "Alan" by the arm and continuing on their walk.

A couple of beautiful witches from her time at Hogwarts came giggling and oggling Snape in his ebony suit. They had apparently like his new look as well and schemed to get their claws into him.

One of the more bold girls approached him in a skimpy version of her old Hogwarts uniform, she was a Slytherin of course, and flaunted her sexuality like a muggle pop-star did their wealth.

Her name was Stacy Parkinson, the younger sister of Pansy Parkinson.

Stacy had been a frequent subject of Snape's rants and ravings when she had been a student. He was her head of house and she seemed to always be after him in one form or another. Once she had even approached him with the idea of sexual favors for a passing mark in potions, despite her horrid potions work.

"You look especially good today, Professor Snape." she said with her best seductive smile.

Snape looked over at Hermione not at all wishing to converse with the tempting young witch.

"We have work to do." said the bushy haired witch grabbing "Alan" by the arm and pulling him toward the dungeons.

Stacy smirked as she watched Hermione march off tugging Snape along as his gaze lingered on her a little too long.

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle..._

Hermione seemed to huff and puff all the way back down to the dungeons. She muttered something about getting back to work and how everyone suddenly became so interested in " _Her_ " Potions Master. Snape smirked the whole way noting how her jealousy was taken up a notch and there was very little effort on his part to bring it about. She pushed him into the lab and began her experimenting. He had wondered why she had been so obsessed with finding out what was causing him to "act differently" by her standards.

He, himself felt just fine as he allowed her to do various and invasive tests.

"Well I can't find anything wrong with you physically." she said sounding a bit bent out of shape.

Snape smirked.

"Are you sure you performed all the proper tests?" he asked with an arched eyebrow reminiscent of his normal self.

"Obviously, I haven't done every physical test." said Hermione. "And it's not like you'd actually let me see you..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Snape had stripped off all his clothes and stood before her stark naked with a wicked grin upon his fair completed face. Hermione was struck speechless as she stared at the man she had wanted to see without clothes for so long. She had not the convenient excuse of looking out for his well being nor having far too much to drink to get passed her own naughty thoughts.

"SEV-ahhh-ALAN!" she managed after taking a gasp.

He continued to smirk noting how she couldn't seem to take her eyes off his naked form despite the outrage in her tone.

"I was under the impression that you were seeking to do a full on physical examination." he said innocently.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

With a wave of her hand she conjured a pair of boxer shorts for him.

"No one said you had to be completely naked Sev-Alan." she said trying her best to sound bitter.

She tried hard not to focus on his physical attributes as she approached him. There appeared to be no outward alterations to him causing the sudden changes, there didn't even seem to be any active side effects aside from a significant health boost as well as to his overall confidence.

"Well there is nothing physically wrong with you, aside from your Slytherin traits that is." replied Hermione. "The Problem is definitely mental."

Snape continued to smirk at her seemingly unaffected by her quip at his house and mental status.

"Are you satisfied with this round of testing?" he asked in a charming tone.

The bushy haired witch rolled her eyes. Of course she wasn't satisfied with the results. She had no way of explaining why the dour wizard was suddenly the most attractive man in the wizarding world, even giving Lucius Malfoy a run for his galleons in the looks department.

"I believe it's time to take a break." replied Hermione with her head beginning to hurt from all the new implications.

"I believe you are right." replied Snape.

They made their way back to his front room and he put on his trousers in a bid to appease her sense of decency. Hermione didn't want to point out that he had still been shirtless, lest she fall into the trap of acknowledging his antics.

"You know I was thinking that maybe we should go out for lunch." she said cleverly devising a way for him to remain fully clothed.

"Are you sure you want to go out with me, Sweetness?" he asked innocently. "You don't seem all that thrilled with the increased attention I've been getting."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That's because we have work to do "Alan" and you are not in your right mind." she replied. "Wouldn't want one of those vultures to take advantage of you, if you ever found out when you came to your senses you'll never let me hear the end of it."

"In that case, I don't mind going out if you don't." he replied in a charming tone that made her shudder despite herself.

Hermione sighed noting that it had not been lost on "Alan".

Snape smirked noting her apparent attraction to him despite her protests of his attempts at affection.

"I'll meet you out front, Sweetness." he said making his way to his bedroom to get dressed.

Hermione bristled at the mention of the absurd nickname. She wanted nothing more than to hex his bollocks off for his antics but thought better of it.

"Good idea." she replied through gritted teeth. "Sodding Slytherin git."

The bushy haired witch sighed not knowing if going out to lunch was in fact a "good idea". Unable to do more than wrestle with an already made decision, Hermione made her way to her own quarters to get ready. Something told her as she left The Potions Master's personal quarters that this was going to be another long day.


	11. Chapter 10:Out To Lunch

**Chapter 10:** _ **Out To Lunch**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"I don't care what consequence it brings...I have been a fool for lesser things...I want you so bad...I think you ought to know that...I intend to hold you for...The longest time"} For The Longest Time, Billy Joel**_

 _Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

 **H** ermione had been waiting in the front of the school for nearly thirty minutes before Snape decided to show up. She grew even more annoyed when the git had the audacity to tell her that he thought it best to arrive fashionably late. She appeared in casual dress, a pair of blue jeans, a pink sweat shirt draped over a white tight fitting t-shirt and white trainers. She had her normally bushy hair pulled back into a ponytail. She chose the outfit as a way to deter Snape's advances for what ever good her efforts would do. He emerged from the room wearing a black suit that she had to "magic up", with shiny black dress shoes. His hair had been slicked back and he wore a cocky grin on his formerly pale face. Hermione rolled her eyes trying not to get hung up on the snarky git's apparent good looks. It took every thing she had not to admit how good he looked in black.

"Got a place in mind for lunch or were we just going to pick at random?" he asked with his apparently usual charm.

"I-I've got a place in mind." she replied not sure if she wanted to be seen in public with him.

The increased female attention that had been steered in his direction was unnerving. Not that she would admit that she was unnerved by other women wanting him. Snape seemed content to be out of his quarters for longer than five minutes.

"Lead the way." he said extending his arm in a chivalrous manner.

Hermione rolled her eyes and took his arm. She was now pretty sure that it was going to be a really long day.

The two of them continued down the alley until they came to the very pub she came to with Severus before all this nonsense with the unidentified potion began. She had secretly been hoping to jolt Snape back into his normal behavior by making him visit this place. It seemed a logical step to take any way.

 _The Pub..._

Hermione waited patiently for her and Snape to be seated. They had been given a small table near the wall in the far back of the room. Snape appeared to be enjoying himself as Hermione took in the sights of the pub. She had not liked venturing to the place where Snape had such a terrible time but she had been desperate to wake him from his delusions. The waiter came and each of them ordered a few drinks. Snape ordered a firewhiskey which gave Hermione hope that he must have been getting closer to his original persona.

The waiter came back and gave him the drink and he finished it in one shot. He ordered another. The waiter brought it back and he finished it all the ordered another. There had been an empty piano sitting in the center of the pub. Hermione had been stunned when the Potions Master made his way over to the instrument and sat down.

He started running his fingers across the keys and got the attention of the manager who had come to seer him away from it. Hermione got to her feet and tried her hand at warning him about the manager's displeasure.

"Sev-Alan I don't think he wants you to touch that." she said trying to be respectful of the establishments rules.

Snape continued to ignore both her and the manager as he began to play a random song on the piano. Hermione had been stunned that he had as much skill in playing the piano as he did in making potions. His playing had seemed to quell the managers rage as he noticed the patrons coming in off the street to see whom the talented piano man had been.

Hermione smiled as she recognized the muggle artist Billy Joel's song _For the Longest Time_ playing via Snape's skilled fingers.

"If you said goodbye to me tonight...There would still be music left to write...What else could I do...I'm so inspired by you...That hasn't happened for the longest time..." sang the piano playing Potions Master. "Once I thought my innocence was gone...Now I know that happiness goes on...That's where you found me...When you put your arms around me...I haven't been there for the longest time..."

More patrons flooded the pub making the manager quite a happy fellow. Hermione had been trying hard not to blush as Snape looked at her as he continued singing.

"I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall...And the greatest miracle of all...Is how I need you...And how you needed me too...That hasn't happened for the longest time..." sang Snape as he continued to play on the piano. "Maybe this won't last very long...But you feel so right...And I could be wrong...Maybe I've been hoping too hard...But I've gone this far...And it's more than I hoped for..."

Hermione did little to conceal the redness of her cheeks as Snape's obsidian eyes came back to her while he continued.

"Who knows how much further we'll go on...Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone...I'll take my chances...I forgot how nice romance is...I haven't been there for the longest time...I had second thoughts at the start...I said to myself...Hold on to your heart..." he continued.

The bushy haired witch had no idea that Snape had such a powerful singing voice in addition to his skillful piano playing. She wondered if this had been due to whatever potion he had ingested or if it was actually him show casing his true talents.

"Now I know the woman that you are...You're wonderful so far...And it's more than I hoped for..." sang Snape looking up at Hermione as he played. "I don't care what consequence it brings...I have been a fool for lesser things...I want you so bad...I think you ought to know that...I intend to hold you for...The longest time..."

He ended the song and got to his feet when he was startled by the crowded room and the pleasant round of applause. The manager had been thrilled by his skillful playing and how he had attracted a great deal of customers. Snape took Hermione by the hand and lead her toward their table. They passed a lot of people asking him where he learned to sing and play the muggle piano. Snape simply shrugged and said he had no idea it was just something he decided to try.

A group of witches came over to them obviously falling all over themselves to get him to talk to them. Hermione found herself getting a bit upset about having their lunch date spoiled by fumbling witches intent on stealing him away from her. Snape smirked and politely told the witches that he had been in the middle of lunch with his very annoyed girlfriend. Hermione had been so annoyed by the fumbling witches that she didn't even bother to correct him, noting it would scare them away for the rest of lunch.

Snape smirked noting that she had not corrected him.

"So does this mean that you have reconsidered giving me the cold shoulder Sweetness?" he asked hopeful.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Not even in your dreams." she replied. "I simply want to get through lunch without your merry band of whores tagging along."

"Wow." said Snape noting her apparent hostility. "Well if you change your mind you know where to find me."

He got to his feet and made his way toward the dance floor. The "merry band of whores all crowded him at once. He started dancing with them and looked over at Hermione who had been sitting with her arms folded across her chest and a sour expression on her face.

 _"Accio Snape!_ " she said waving her wand.

Snape found himself being pulled back to the table and forced into his chair.

He looked at Hermione who grinned rather wickedly.

"If you wanted to spend some time alone all you had to do was ask Sweetness." he said. "Then again I must admit I kind of like your wands on approach."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

It seemed that no matter what she did or how many times she screamed it at him, he had been determined to take every move she made and make it into a sexual joke.

"I hate you." she said further expressing her annoyance.

"I bet I can make you change your mind once we get between a few satin sheets." he said raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"You cannot be serious." said Hermione rubbing her temples.

"According to you I was supposed to be Severus." replied Snape with a cheeky grin.

"Can you just pretend to be normal while we eat?" asked the flustered bushy haired witch.

"Sure thing Sweetness." replied Snape with the same cheeky grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

The waiter brought them their meal and a free pitcher of Ogren's Finest Firewhiskey. Snape smiled and accepted the free booze. Hermione had been half way through her roast duck and onions when Snape made his way through half the pitcher. He polished off his food in record time and made his way back to the dance floor. He had been making a total fool of himself with all the attention hungry floozies. He went back to the piano cranked out one more song before Hermione pulled the drunken classic rock human jukebox from the pub and out into the street.

"Hey Sweetness the party was just getting started." he protested.

"Sev-Alan I suggest you hold onto me before you get splinched." she said dragging him to the apparation point.

"Whatever you say Sweetness." he replied and pressed his body against hers.

Hermione's eyes widened when she noted his prominent erection.

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts, Scotland..._

They landed rather hard onto the grass covered ground. Hermione did her best to scramble to her feet but it had been to no avail with Snape grasping her about the waist. She struggled to get free of his drunken grasp. He looked up at her laughing rather drunkenly as he fumbled about getting to his feet. He swayed unsteady in his steps as he made his way toward the castle wall.

"Oh come on Sweetness it was a joke." said Snape trying to keep from burping up the umpteenth glass of firewhiskey.

"Sod off Snape I have had it up to here with your antics." said Hermione annoyed making the necessary hand motions.

"Sweetness I didn't mean anything by it." said Snape as he followed her though the corridor. "I don't know why I act the way I do..I just do."

"Well I liked you better when you were a miserable bitter sod that never left the dungeons." said Hermione.

Snape looked at her confused for a moment. His vision had been doubled and blurring despite his best efforts to regain his composure.

"Sweetness..." he said suddenly serious. "I-I don't feel so good."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It probably all the firewhiskey you drank." she said annoyed.

She had been of the mind to leave him in is sickness when he suddenly collapsed in the middle of the corridor. The bushy haired witch waited a bit before examining him believing it to be one of his many tricks to get her to kiss him. Only this time Snape didn't move. He looked like he had when she found him in the bathroom a few nights prior.

"Severus?" she said looking him over.

He didn't respond.

"Alan?" she said hoping that would get his attention.

Still nothing.

The Potions Master appeared to be out cold.


	12. Chapter 11:The Downside To Fighting Wit

**Chapter 11:** _ **The Downside To Fighting With A Pitcher Of Whiskey**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...Long awaited I know but between work and Salve SSHG this is as good as it gets in terms of uploads on a constant basis...Short chap...bare with me it's been a while for this story...late post...}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"Lying here with no one near...Only you and you can hear me...When I say softly slowly...Hold me closer tiny dancer...Count the headlights on the highway...Lay me down in sheets of linen...You had a busy day today..."} Tiny Dancer, Elton John**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland..._

 _ **S**_ everus Snape opened his eyes very slowly as he tried to register the reason for his head pounding. The Potions Professor guessed that he had really tied one on the previous night from the insane throbbing in his head. Slowly and carefully, he managed to get himself untangled from the bed sheets and get to the loo. He had been tired and his body ached all over. He wondered if he had gone on another one of his drinking binges. It was highly likely given his black mood as of late. He vaguely recalled being turned down by Hermione when he tried to initiate an intimate arrangement with her. He had been mostly under the influence of firewhiskey when he had extended the offer and her decision to decline had been the best one she had ever made. He had just hoped the poor girl could get passed all the awkwardness near on drunken sex brought with it.

Stumbling into the loo, Snape took care to relieve his aching bladder then emerged back into the bedroom. He had been more than a little shocked to find Hermione Granger waiting for him. He had not really known how to approach her given what had transpired between them and he had hoped to sort of ease his way passed all that and focus on their respective projects. The amber eyed witch looked him over rather suspiciously as he immediately moved toward the wardrobe for a shirt of some kind to cover his pale scar riddled flesh.

His lank raven hair had been as unkempt as it ever was and his expression ghastly in terms of emotion.

"Is there some reason you are in my private quarters at this late hour...Miss Granger?" he asked with an arched eyebrow and a scowl befitting a Potions Master of his stature.

Hermione's amber eyes widened as she recognized the familiar irate drawl of her Potions Master. He had seemed more like his old self going so far as to refer to her as "Miss Granger."

"A-Are you feeling well Professor?" asked Hermione cautiously.

Snape narrowed his obsidian eyes at her.

"Since when did you start back to referring to me as Professor?" he asked slightly confused. "Last I checked, you were my apprentice and school was out."

Hermione sighed in relief. Apparently, he had been in his right mind. Still she wondered how much he had recalled about the past couple of days. She thought it best not to tell him outright given his brash nature and see where he could make sense of anything.

"Severus...what was the last thing that you could recall?" she asked still exercising caution.

Snape suddenly stiffened and refused to meet her gaze. He had hoped to avoid speaking about that embarrassing moment.

"Miss Granger...I do not wish to discuss what happened the other night...I simply want to leave it where it belongs...in the past." he said in reply.

Hermione studied him for a moment and noted his obviously uncomfortable nature. _He must be thinking about...oh Merlin...He really doesn't remember anything else._

"As do I, Severus." she said. "Perhaps be can continue on as if it never happened."

"I would like nothing more." replied Snape visibly relaxing as she came to the same conclusion he had.

Besides, he simply believed they consumed a bit too much firewhiskey and it clouded their minds.

"Well if you don't mind...I would like to get dressed in peace." he said shooing her out into the front room.

Hermione had been happy to oblige noting that she was not asked to "magic up" a suit for him.

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Snape emerged from the bedroom dressed in his usual frock coat and trousers. It put a smile on Hermione's face to see him appear to be back to normal though she suppressed the urge to shudder when he spoke to her as if he had been about to hit her with a barrage of pick-up lines. She rolled her eyes at the thought of "Alan" and his ill-fated attempts to get her attention.

Outwardly, Snape did not appear to be any different than his usual self and every annoying aspect of "Alan" had been long gone. The bushy haired witch had been pleased to spend a quiet evening brewing with Severus as he looked over his notes in silence and made adjustments to several of his boiling cauldrons. He chopped ingredients and added them to the respective brews.

It had been so quiet and the initially boring that Hermione decided to ask her Potions Master a few questions.

"Severus?" she asked looking up from her boiling cauldron of red-orange goo.

Snape had been bent over three cauldrons at once giving each one a precise stir counter-clockwise.

"What is it Miss Granger?" he asked not at all looking up from his work.

"Well..." Hermione seemed to lose a bit of her nerve as she watched the man she had come to know far better than anyone in recent years. "Be sure to take better care of yourself..."

Snape arched an eyebrow at this but continued working as if she had not spoken. She had to admit she kind of missed the way "Alan" had come out of his shell as opposed to Snape being wound a little too tight given his tragic upbringing.

She left the Potions Master to his own devices and made her way toward her own quarters for the night. Snape didn't seem to be terribly effected by her lack of presence. He had been seemingly fixated on his brewing his various potions.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Hermione Granger's Quarters, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland..._

Hermione sighed as she settled down sitting in her favorite chair by the fireplace. Crookshanks had been curled up rather peacefully in the center of her rather large white four-poster bed with Gryffindor scarlet, white, and gold sheets and comforter. She had thought the place was fine with even the most basic of colors but Minerva insisted...mostly to annoy Snape if he ever stepped foot in her rooms...which he had never entertained the slightest thought of...much to the bushy haired witch's chagrin.

Her interaction had been mostly based on their mutual work on his incredibly long list of potions.

The bushy haired witch discarded her work clothes and took a long hot shower courtesy of having her own personal bathroom. It had been relaxing to have the hot water sort of wash away all of her stress from the increased work load as of late.

She had missed Snape when he had been suffering the effects of that potion but it had been rather nice to take it easy for a few days. As the bushy haired witch settled into bed, she wondered if the effects of the potion had ended when he appeared to have come back to his senses. The duration had been certainly longer than he needed.

With a sigh, Hermione turned her attention to her own dreams as memories of how affectionate "Alan" seemed to be with her as opposed to Snape whom couldn't be bothered to spend a couple of non-brewing moments with her.

She supposed she was going to have to get used to his indifference. Although she had believed they had been making progress before the whole issue with the potion took place. Giving no more thought to any more of her day time dilemmas, Hermione closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus Snape had been up a long while as the first lights of dawn appeared high above the castle. He however had not known anything about the sunrise being so far in the dungeons. He had been brewing for hours since his initial awakening and it had all been in a bid to get the lovely bushy haired witch out of his constant thoughts.

The humiliation from having taken her out to that pub had still stung despite his overall demeanor.

There had also been the humiliation suffered when she had rejected his attempts to make their relationship more amorous.

Snape continued to stir his potion.

He had not known what to make of it or even what it had been called but he placed the vibrant blue liquid in a phial and placed it on a shelf before going off to bed. Hermione Granger had still been in his thoughts and later his dreams as he attempted to drift off.


	13. Chapter 12:More Of The Same

**Chapter 12:** _ **More Of The Same**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...I know it's been a while for this story but I've been working on the more darker toned tales lately and it was difficult to switch personas for Snape as of late...late post}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you...Every thunder cloud that came was one more I might not get through...On the darkest day there's always light and now I see it too...But I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you...I hear it falling in the night and filling up my mind...All the heaven's rivers come to light I see it all unwind...I hear it talking through the trees and on the window pane...When I hear it I just can't believe I never liked the rain..."} Like The Rain, Clint Black**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland..._

 _ **R**_ age had been a profound emotion, one Severus Snape had been accustomed to for quite some time. He had been working on new project and hardly had time to jot down the notes before they went missing in the proverbial pig-sty he called an office. Hermione had been busy finishing off the latest brews to restock the infirmary for the up coming year and had very little time to move about cleaning up his creative mess. She wondered how long it would be before he realized he couldn't find anything in his sloppy upkeep. The young apprentice smirked noting that the same man griping about missing notes and exact brew temperatures was the same one who had repeatedly kissed her.

"GRANGER!" shouted Snape from his lab.

His annoyance felt even before she reached the door.

"You rang?" she asked not at all in the mood for his abrasive behavior.

"Where the hell are my notes?" he asked flipping through repeated stacks of parchment and glaring at her.

"I have no idea." she replied.

"You have no idea?" he said repeating her as if what she had said was so incredible he simply could not believe it.

"That's right, I have no idea." she replied. "Maybe if you would clean this mess up once in a while you'd be able to find something."

"That's your job." he muttered still sifting through the pile on his desk. "What bloody good is an assistant if they can't bloody find anything."

Hermione rolled her eyes but managed to keep from hexing him. Apparently, even Snape in his usual form made her want to hex him.

"When was the last time you've eaten Severus?" she asked.

"I had something earlier." he said waving her off.

"Earlier meaning, when you awoke or earlier meaning two days ago?" she asked knowing him all too well.

"Look, I'm a bit busy right now." he said moving over to the cauldron and stirring the latest potion he had concocted.

"I can see that." she replied. "I was pretty busy myself before you started all the shouting."

He ignored her after that fully engrossed in looking for his notes.

The annoyed witch rolled her eyes and walked casually over to an even more cluttered table. She lifted the notebook he had been searching for off the top of the pile and handed it to him. He looked down at it and immediately went to the page he had been searching for. No word of thanks or acknowledgement, and he was back to chopping ingredients and staring into his cauldron.

As angry as she had been by the apparent dismissal, Hermione noticed that Snape's eyes seemed to have dark circles around them. He seemed to grow more pale given his lack of rest.

"Severus?" she said. "Is everything alright with you?"

She had been skeptical about his well-being ever since he ingested that mysterious potion.

"I'm fine." came the gruff reply from a wizard obviously too into his work.

He didn't look at her as he continued to feverishly brew his potion.

Thinking it best to leave him to his work, lest they end up in another ridiculous shouting bout. It seemed to be happening quite a bit as of late. Given how personal things have gotten with him over the last few days, it wasn't much of a surprise.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Burrows, Wizarding World..._

Hermione had left Snape's quarters feeling rather dejected. She spent hours contemplating her respective assignments and it served to take up much of her day. Harry and Ron invited her to dinner at the Weasley home and she graciously accepted favoring good company to self-imposed solitude that had come from her burying herself in her work. She still worried if it had been too soon to leave Severus alone given his antics in the wake of that potion incident. She could never be sure how long the effects would last and her extensive testing of it yielded little to no results as of late.

When the amber eyed witch arrived at the Weasley residence, Ron had managed to be sweet and charming like he had taken extra care to make himself appear civilized. Harry had been his usual fun and surprisingly mellow self, possibly a side effect of the wars end and his happy life with Ginny and her had been a virtually pleasant evening all around with smiles and laughter.

The troubles of their youth seemed to have melted away with all the closeness of the recent years following the battle of Hogwarts and everyone seemed to be at peace with it. There were questions about Snape. Mostly from an inquisitive Harry and discussion of what little work she could share with them.

"So what's it really like working for the greasy git?" asked Ron chomping rather rudely on a fresh roll.

Hermione sighed noting the break from Ron's horrid manners had been well and truly over as she sat beside him at the Weasley family table. Ginny had been next to Harry and seemed to be life seemed to agree rather well with her best friends. The brilliant young witch however, had not given it a single thought to having any other kind of life since she accepted Snape's offer take her on as his assistant straight away.

"Ronald, I wish you wouldn't call him that." said the amber eyed witch. "And stop talking with your mouth full."

Ron sighed and noted he had forgotten his own table manners. He supposed the point of showing Hermione how mature he had gotten had been of no further use. He had been more than a little hurt when Hermione agreed to work with Snape right after they finished at Hogwarts, citing it as "a once in a lifetime opportunity to work with one of the most brilliant minds in the potions field."

The youngest Weasley boy had see it as yet another chance for her to hang around Snape given she was rumored to have had a crush on the git prior to finding out that he was a spy for The Order Of Phoenix and working for Dumbledore the whole time during the war. He never really let it go that Snape had managed to steal "his girl" right from under him.

Harry always maintained that he had been delusional and that if Hermione ever found out about his so called claim of her being "his girl" she most likely break his nose like she had Draco Malfoy's back in third year.

"To answer your question, Severus and I have an understanding of sorts." replied the contented Gryffindor witch. "He's still a grouch but, not as bad as he had been when we attended Hogwarts as students."

"So he lets you call him, Severus now?" asked Harry seemingly fascinated.

Hermione smiled.

"Only when I can get away with it." she said.

There was collective chatter from Molly and Arthur Weasley and the twins made a few casual jokes but Hermione's mind drifted back to Snape and what he might have been up to in her absence. She was having a good time but the uncertainty of what was happening to Snape as a result of that strange potion had been at the forefront of her mind.

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

A storm had rolled in, as Snape continued to check and re-check his recent brews. He had been calling for Hermione for nearly thirty minutes before he realized that she had gone out for the evening. He snarled at the thought of her being out with Potter and Weasley when there was valuable work to get done. The Potions Professor continued mixing about with his latest brews and finally bottled them all. It had been an impressive bit of work for the afternoon. Of course Granger had assisted him in finding his notes and her organization of his rather messy work space had been quite beneficial to his latest projects but he still had a good deal to complete as it were.

When Snape left the dungeons, he had been annoyed to find that it had begun to rain rather heavily before he could get out to collect more ingredients for his potions. Trying to find something useful in this weather would surely ruin the potion given the damp status of the rain soaked ground and using magic to dry the ingredients would only decrease the potency.

He had been about to give up and make his way back down to the dungeons when he realized that Hermione Granger had no way back into the castle without his assistance. He correctly assumed she would have been stopped at the gate given she had no authorization without him, being her master, to enter Hogwarts at this time of year.

Annoyed further by this ridiculous sidetracking, Snape made his way in the rain toward the main gate to assist Hermione. He had been only slightly amused to see a rain soaked young witch with now decisively bushy brown hair huddled at the main gate in a bid to keep dry via umbrella and timely magical spell work. The look on her face had been pure aggravation as she glared rather murderously at Snape.

"I've been waiting here for an hour." she said clearly angry with him for some reason.

Snape arched an eyebrow at this.

"And this is my problem because?" he asked not at all sure why he wished for her to challenge him.

"You stupid git, you knew I needed to get back in." huffed Hermione.

Her hair had been quite the sight up close and Snape again found amusement in his apprentice's predicament.

"Truth be told I never even knew you'd left." he said allowing her inside with a quick spell.

"You git!" shouted Hermione despite the oncoming rain. "I told you I was going to have dinner at Harry's place!"

"Must have slipped my mind." replied Snape as if it were no big deal.

Hermione's glare turned murderous as the two of them started for the castle. Snape had not seemed to bother with any charms as the rain heavily soaked both is attire and his lank raven hair. His mind seemed to be elsewhere as they continued the journey back to the corridors of Hogwarts where she headed toward her quarters and he made his way back down into the dungeons.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Hermione's Bedroom, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

As quickly as she could manage, Hermione shed her rain soaked clothes and shoes. She hopped into the shower warming herself up with the hot water for nearly half an hour before getting dressed in something much warmer and more comfortable. She sighed as she sank down to her bed and grasped a freshly brewed cup of tea from the kitchens. While she did not approve of house elf labor, she was quite glad they had been there to provide the tea given her ordeal in the storm.

The young witch sipped her tea and reflected briefly on her time at The Burrows. She truly had fun with her friends and it was rather good to blow off some steam concerning a certain greasy git Potions Professor, but her concerns for him had not waned. Flashbacks of what had been going on between them for the first few days prior to him drinking the potion and the emergence of "Alan" had been quite alarming. Snape didn't seem to affected by what nearly took place between them. Of course he had spent a good deal of his time brewing and planning lessons for the upcoming school term.

Hermione sighed.

It was rather strange to not that Alan and Snape had been one in the same. A part of her had begun to miss the rather romantic sod. His singing had been a new and thrilling experience despite her lack of enthusiasm for his attentions being on other witches at the time. She sipped more of her tea and turned in for the night once it had been done.

She would face Snape again tomorrow.

His antics had not been so bad but he was curiously forgetful these past few days. As she drifted off to sleep, Hermione briefly wondered if it was a side effect of that strange potion.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

The Potions Professor had been once more engrossed in his work. There had been precious little time to finish all of his projects during the normal time frame for the schools opening with all the different numbers of students flooding the place ranging from wet behind the ears, snot nosed first years who would most likely get everyone killed on their first trip to his classroom to hormonal, spoiled bratty sixth and seventh years that were more interested in shagging than they had been in their invested education passed a certain point.

He spent more time patrolling and dealing out punishment as well as hand holding than he ever did brewing.

The lack of organization on his part only contributed to his backed up work load as well as his ill temper. Hermione had been a tremendous help since her apprenticeship began and she would prove to be even more invaluable once the students flooded the schools. Sadly, Snape had not and of course would not tell her such a thing, she had enough of a "big head" about her work ethic as it was.

The hours passed and found Severus Snape still wrapped up in his various brewing projects. He had no doubt that Hermione had already gone to bed but didn't feel the need to do so himself for his work had been far more important.


End file.
